


Mayday, Mayday. Club Pydia

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Queen, Danger, F/M, Future Lydia, Future Peter - Freeform, Future!Pydia, Pre-Relationship, Pydia, Sexy, already in love, club, dialog in graphics, gifs, guh, ripe for the picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoiding bloodshed & death while inadvertently *damn friggin’ inner banshee* seducing Peter Hale and requesting his assistance through an old bond. </p><p>Mayday, mayday. They’re both going down. Maybe they’ll make it out alive too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday, Mayday. Club Pydia

**Author's Note:**

> My very first set for 2015 and I looove it. ;) Part of my future!Pydia headcanon like woah. That persona from Holland's Nylon shoot is so banshee queen it's sick.

_**A** voiding bloodshed & death while ~~_inadvertently_ *damn friggin’ inner banshee*~~  seducing Peter Hale and requesting h ~~i~~ s assistance through an old bond.  _

**_Mayday, mayday. They’re both going down._ Maybe they’ll make it out alive too. ** ( **[♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf)** )

In set form on Tumblr: ([ **x**](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/106787836258/aint-no-club-pydia-like-a-creepy-future-club))

 


End file.
